Kim and Ron's child
by dancefan93
Summary: Summary inside. Too long to put in here. Might continue or not. Let me know if I should


**Kim had a baby when she was 16. Ron was the father. James wanted Ron out of the picture, but Kim wouldn't have anything of it. James made her a deal, if she gave up the baby, then he wouldn't disown her. Kim used every fiber of her bring to agree. There was nothing more that she wanted to than to be able to raise her child. Ron stood by her the whole way. He was just as upset of having to give up the child, but he didn't want Kim to be cut off from her family. Now, Anna, the child, is 16 years old and meets Kim and Ron for the first time. She always knew that she was adopted. She wanted to know who her parents were so her boyfriend, Charlie, helped her. When she found out that her parents were the legendary Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, she was to say the least shocked. This story picks up right after she finds this out.**

Anna stared at the computer screen with the article she had spent three years looking for. Tears filled her eyes and some escaped. Her boyfriend, Charlie, stood behind her. She didn't say anything. She just stared at the article and read it over and over. She couldn't believe it. Her parents were the legendary Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. She had always known she was adopted, I mean it wasn't that hard to figure out. You probably think that Kim and Ron were high when they named the guardians… Drakken and Shego. Anna wasn't stupid; she knew they weren't her parents. She had strawberry blonde hair and her parents had black hair. She wanted to find her parents and now she knew who they were. She finally snapped out of her gaze and hit print. She grabbed the papers and headed downstairs to the kitchen where her parents were. She threw the article on the table and stared down at her parents. Their breaths were caught in their throats as they stared at the article and their daughter.

"Well, were you ever going to tell me? I think I at least deserve that!" Anna cried as she tried to wipe the tears away but more just filled their spots. Shego and Drakken looked at each other than at Anna.

"Sweetie…"

"DON'T SWEETIE ME!" Anna yelled at her parents.

"Anna, honey, we were sworn to secrecy. We wanted to tell so many times, but we didn't want to disobey Kim and Ron's trust."

"They never wanted me to know about them?" Anna asked as sank down into a chair. "They never wanted to meet me? Why not?"

"I don't know honey, but does it really matter? We still love you all the same." Shego said as she got up and hugged her crying daughter.

"It matters to me. I want to meet my real parents. I mean don't me wrong, I love you guys so so much. I just need to know where I come from. Am I making any sense?" Drakken nodded and went over to her.

"Complete sense, honey. We understand, if you want to go and find them, then you can." Since Shego had let go of her, Anna got up and hugged Drakken.

"Thank you, I love you daddy." She said as she kissed his cheek. She turned to Shego and hugged her as well.

"I love you mommy." She let go and went to her room to get Charlie and get going. Shego turned to Drakken after she heard the front door close. She fell into his arms in tears.

"You don't think she'll try to take her back do you?" She asked she buried her face in his neck.

"There's no telling what she'll do. If she wants Anna back though, we have to hand her over." Shego began to hit Drakken's back.

"NO! WE RAISED HER! SHE'S OUR DAUGHTER! WE'RE NOT LOSING HER!" Shego cried and she hit Drakken's back and cried hard. Drakken tightened his grip on her.

"Shego, please calm down. Everything's going to be fine, you heard her at the hospital, she's not going to try and take her away."

"People change in 16 years, Drakken. What if she changed her mind?" Shego asked as she started to calm down. "I don't want to lose my little girl." Drakken rubbed her back and shushed her. She calmed down and pulled away. "I love you."

"And I love you." He kissed her to prove it.

Meanwhile, Anna was on her search for Kim and Ron. She had finally found their house and was about to knock on the door when she had a second thought.

"Charlie, don't know if I can do this. I mean it's been 16 years, if they really wanted me, they would have kept me."

"You don't know that, maybe they did it because they had to. Maybe to keep you safe, I mean the daughter of the two greatest heroes of the world, that title just screams "kidnap me for ransom"!" Anna had to admit that he did have a point. She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. A few moments later, Ron opened the door. Anna looked at him and took another deep breath.

"R-Ron Stoppable?" Ron nodded. "I know this may sound a little silly, but did you happen to give up a child about 16 years ago?" Ron looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"What is this all about? What do you want from me?"

"Nothing, nothing! I just found this article and my birth certificate. I just need to know if it's all true. Please Mr. Stoppable; I need to know where I come from." Anna asked on the verge of tears. Ron looked at her. He could tell that she knew what she was talking about. He looked at her closely and knew that it was his daughter.

"Anna?" Anna looked up.

"Yes, dad?" Ron nodded and opened his arms. Anna flew into his arms and hugged him tight as she cried. Ron held her close and tight as a few tears escaped his eyes and he stroked her hair. He kissed her head while still holding her.

"Anna, I've missed you so much."

"Can I ask you a question?" Anna asked as she slightly pulled away.

"Anything."

"Why did you and mom give me up?" Ron looked up at the sky to stop the tears.

"We didn't want to, but your grandfather made us. He told her that if she didn't he would disown her. I wouldn't let that her do that. Believe me; it broke my heart to see you to see you taken away. We made sure that you went to people we knew could take care of you. We probably should have picked someone else, but we knew that Shego and Drakken would take care of you. I've always loved you though." Anna wiped her eyes.

"Where's my mother?"

"In the house, I'll be right back. Come on in and have a seat." Anna obeyed and motioned for Charlie to follow. They both sat down. They waited until Ron came back with Kim who had tears in her eyes.

"Ron, I wouldn't believe you if I didn't see her for myself." She went closer to Anna. "Anna?" Anna nodded.

"Yeah, mom?" Kim nodded and opened her arms. "Oh, Anna, I've missed you so much." Kim said as she cried and held her daughter. Anna had tears flowing out of her eyes. "Oh, Anna, you have to believe that I never wanted to give you up."

"I do, dad told me everything. I believe you mom."

"Anna, I love you."

"Oh mom, I love you too." Anna cried as she hugged her mother. Kim and Anna held each other for quite some time. Charlie broke the silence.

"Anna, I'm going to leave now. I'll leave you alone with your parents. Nice meeting you both." Charlie went towards the door.

"Charlie, wait!" Anna called as she ran towards him. She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thank you; I couldn't have done this without you." He hugged her back and smiled.

"You are more than welcome, sweetheart." He said as he kissed her head. After that, he left. Anna turned back to her parents.

"Well, Anna, what would you like to know?" Anna smiled widely.

"Everything!"

"Then let's get some lunch started and talk." Kim said as she led Anna to the dining room. While Ron started lunch, Kim began to tell Anna all about her and Ron's missions and adventures.

"Did you ever fight mom and d- I mean Drakken and Shego?" Kim smiled.

"All the time. I don't know if you remember this, you were only two. Up until the Earth was invaded by aliens, Drakken and Shego were one of the most wanted couples on the planet. After they helped Ron and I save the planet, they got pardoned by United Nations. Now, they're just ordinary people. Well, except for your mother's glowing hands."

"No, Shego's glowing hands. My mother is sitting right across from me and she's normal."

"Anna, sweetheart, yes I am your mother, but Shego and Drakken raised you."

"So, what exactly are you saying?"

"Nothing really, just making sure that you know that."

"I do, but I know that this is a lot to ask; I want to live with you and dad." From the kitchen, sounds of things being dropped were heard. "Dad, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just lost my grip." Kim had her hand on her temple shaking her head.

"Ron, just try to be careful."

"Sure thing KP." Kim blushed at the name. "Anna, what kind of bagels do you like?"

"Um, blueberry?" Anna asked shyly.

"Okay, no problem." Anna turned back to Kim waiting for an answer.

"Well, mom, can I move in?"

"Anna, you see the problem is, when we gave you to Drakken and Shego, we promised that we wouldn't try and take you back." Kim said slowly and nervously. Anna stared at her in shock. Ron came out of the kitchen to help Kim.

"So, what I'm hearing here is that, when you guys gave me up, you wanted nothing more to do with me." Anna said hurt, scared, and abonded.

"NO! That's not it at all. We love you very very much. We just promised them that they would always have you."

"No I understand perfectly, not only did you not think of me when you gave me up and what it would do me, but then I finally find you after three years of searching and I find out that my parents want nothing to do with me! Don't worry about the bagels I won't waste anymore of your time… Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable." Anna ran out of the house in tears.

"Anna, wait." Kim called. She stared at the open door and felt the tears sting her eyes.

Back with Shego and Drakken

Shego and Drakken were sitting on the couch watching TV. Shego rested her head on Drakken's shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her. He kissed her head and rested his on top of hers. Anna barged through the door and ran up to her room.

"Anna?" Shego called. "I'll go see what's up with her." She untangled herself from Drakken and went up the stairs and stopped at Anna's room and knocked on the closed door. "Anna, sweetheart, what's wrong?" All Shego heard were the muffled cries of her adopted daughter. "Anna, can I come in?" She tried to door and found it open. She slowly opened the door and the sight broke her heart. Anna was on her stomach on her bed with her face buried in her pillow crying. "Oh, honey, what's wrong?"

"They don't want me!" Anna cried slightly taking her face off her pillow then put it back down again.

"Who, who doesn't want you?" Shego asked in a soft loving voice.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable." Anna said as she cried harder. Shego closed her eyes and silently sighed. She knew that this day would come but she didn't think so soon.

"Sweetie, all be right back. I think there's something that you need to see. Why don't you wash your face and calm down while get what I need to." Shego said as she kissed her head and left the room. Shego went down the stairs and into the living room to get a DVD that was made especially for Anna. She grabbed it and held it close to her heart. She really didn't want to show this to Anna but she knew that she had to. She turned to Drakken and told him to follow her. He got up from the couch and followed her to Anna's room. "Anna, sweetie, this is the DVD that we were told to show you if you ever doubted that Kim and Ron loved you." She put it in the DVD player and sat on Anna's bed. "Come here, sweetie, sit with me like we used to when you were little."

"Mom…"

"Come on, we never do that anymore." Anna just shrugged and sat in between Shego legs as Shego wrapped her arms around her daughter. Drakken sat on a chair and pressed player. At first it was fuzzy but then the picture cleared up. Kim appeared on the screen.

"Hi Anna, it's your mother, your biological mother. If you're watching this then that means, either you are doubting that your real parents ever loved you or you found out who your parents are and you're mad. Sweetie, I know that you're hurting right now. Your father and I were hurting for years. I carried you for nine months, I talked to you all the time, when you were born, I held you in my arms, and then you were taken away from us." Kim stopped to wipe her tears. "Just remember one thing, Anna, I never ever stopped loving you. I always will and I always have. I sole reason I gave you up, I wanted you to be safe. Your father and I have a lot of enemies, two of which are raising you but that's beyond the point. We didn't want you to have to live in fear of being kidnapped. I'm sure by now you know that your father and I are well, THE Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. We just wanted to keep you safe. We love you very much. Please don't ever forget that. If I could go back in time to the exact moment I agreed to give you up, I would change my mind in a heartbeat. We change history though, just remember that your father and I love you. After the DVD is done, Shego will give you a picture that I enclosed in the case. Shego and Drakken, please continue to take care of my angel. I love you, baby. Never forget that." With that the DVD ended. Shego held out a picture of Kim, Ron, and Anna as a baby. They were in the hospital, it was the day that Kim had given birth to her. Anna looked at it as the tears stung her eyes.

"So they really did want me?"

"Of course, who wouldn't want you; Drakken and I were honored when they asked us to take you. I was a little nervous, I have to admit. I didn't think I had it in me to be a mother. I guess I did a pretty good job though, cause we have a great kid." Shego said as she gave Anna a big hug. Anna smiled and giggled.

"I am pretty great aren't I?"

"Yes, you are. I don't where it came from though. I mean, you had green and blue people raising you." Drakken said as he poked her in the ribs. She giggled louder.

"Well, I was raised by the best parents a girl could ask for. I love you guys." She said as she looked at her parents.

"And we love you. Soooo much." Shego said as she kissed Anna's cheek.

"MOM! You're so weird!" Anna said through a laugh. Shego and Drakken looked at each other and nodded.

"Now be good or I'll send you to your uncles, Jim and Tim." Anna's eyes got wide.

"No! I know who they are, I know that they're destructive. You really wouldn't send me there would you?"

"Of course not, I'd send you with my brothers." Anna's eye got wider and she ran out of her room screaming,

NOOOOOOO!" Shego and Drakken laughed. They were happy that they finally got their adventurous little girl back, they just didn't know how long it would last.


End file.
